Ask me to the Yule Ball?
by RyuzakixD
Summary: A short one shot I wrote about two of my OC's struggling to get dates for the Yule Ball.


**I do not own Harry Potter, though it would be awesome if I did.**

**This is just a short one shot I wrote a while ago involving two of my Harry Potter OC's Erin Black and Samex Riddle. There also is slight reference to Ryuzaki Potter, yes I have the same name as one of my OC's get over it.**

**-Zaki**

_**Erin**_

There were a group of girls huddling around the corner spying on two boys to try and overhear who they planned to ask to the upcoming Yule Ball. "Honestly! Spying are we?" The girls jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see the young Gryffindor Erin Black. She is often seen sat on a windowsill somewhere and knows how to get to every high place in the castle. Which is strange as she is in a wheelchair so probably isn't climbing up there. "Oh come on, don't you want to know if they plan to ask you to the ball?" One of the girls said, hoping Erin wouldn't give them away like she has done to many others. "You won't be able to go if no one asks you." As expected, this didn't seem phase Erin, nothing really seems to. She just gave a small laugh and a twisted smile crept on her face. "You really think that I, Erin Moira Black, care about something as petite as a ball. And even if someone did ask me, which by the way they won't happen, I probably wouldn't go anyway. No, I think I'll stay as far away as I can from this pathetic social gathering as I'm bound to hate it." With those last words she turned around and began to wheel her way back to the common room. The girls all looked at each other, they had not expected anything less from her. "No one is going to ask her even if she wanted to go," one of the girls whispered in case she was still in ear shot. "Too anti-social and hateful."

_**~In Reality Erin Was Thinking**_

_Yes that's right, no one is going to ask me. Nobody cares about the snobbish Gryffindor why else does no one talk to you. You are also two years younger than them so they are not even going to ask you in desperation. I know you want to be like everyone else for just this once and you are dying for someone to ask you but just keep this wall up and no one will know how upset you really are. But someone ask me? Just one person? Let me know not everyone hates me?_ _No_, _don't think like that, remember, you are not the same as them. You never have or will be._

_**Samex.**_  
The boys that those girls where spying on were no other then Draco Malfoy and Samex Riddle. After an incident of not being able to spell Hogwarts and being able to drop onto people's shoulders Samex was chosen as a champion, but not for any of the schools. Samex also, unfortunately, does not yet have a date for the Yule Ball. "You really need to find someone quick. If I turn up alone, which I won't being Draco Malfoy and all." Arrogant as all ways, that's Draco for you. "It would be okay no one would notice. You however, are one of the champions, if you turn up alone you are going to look like a right twat." There is however truth in his words and Samex knows it."I know, I know. I can't find anyone to go with me though. I aint exactly popular or good looking like you or Zaki, and the whole Voldemort thing doesn't earn me any favours." Draco was known for being the cold hearted Slytherin and Zaki was known as the most good looking guy in their whole year whereas little Sammy was known for being the son of Voldemort and being sent to Azkaban. "Aw you think I'm good looking?" Draco gave his signature smirk and Samex rolled his eyes before hitting him playfully in the arm. "In some people's opinion."

"No, I think I'll stay out of this pathetic social gathering as I am bound to hate it anyway." called the unmistakeable voice of Erin Black echoing through the hall way and to the boys ears. Draco and Samex gave the direction a quick glance before decided it wasn't worth their time and continued their conversation. "Why you holding back on asking people anyway?" Draco looked at Samex as if he could find out just by looking in his eyes. "I'm not." Samex replied, confused at why his friend would ask.  
"Really?" Draco seemed generally confused at Samex's words. "You must just be crap at talking to girls." The mere idea of not being able to just smirk at a girl and have her fall in love with you must be mind blowing to the Slytherin Prince.

_**~In Reality Samex Was Thinking~**___

_Well Draco, the one girl I want to ask, the one girl who I think I could actually enjoy this ball with, will never say yes, especially not to me. She hates this sort of thing and she hates everything that others love. She is a Gryffindor, snobbish, sophisticated and a little bit of a hipster. Me? I'm the god damn son of Tom Riddle who couldn't be sophisticated to save his life. No, she'd never go with me, she'd never want to go at all. Just keep this stupid smile on your face and try and not let on just how much you love her. Just keep being the one everyone hates, it's about time you get used to it._


End file.
